


Fictober18 #6 - “I heard enough, this ends now.”   Fictober #7 - “No worries, we still have time”

by tdgal1



Series: Vampire Oliver, Olicity specials [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Felicity has a special talent, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 17:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdgal1/pseuds/tdgal1
Summary: I combined two since I missed yesterday.  First the bad news, I know this isn’t my best.  The good news is I continued Vampire Oliver as requested.





	Fictober18 #6 - “I heard enough, this ends now.”   Fictober #7 - “No worries, we still have time”

“I heard enough, this ends now.”

Noah and Donna Smoak turn in surprise at their 12-year-old daughter’s firm, loud voice.  Looking at one another, Felicity can see the silent conversation going on.  There will be more lies coming any second now but Felicity is DONE.

“Hi, honey.  Your dad and I were just talking about the request for that new computer for your birthday.  Now, we will have to surprise you with something else.” Donna smiles brightly imagining that Felicity will fall for the same old stories she has heard so many times before.

“No, that is not what you were talking about and I want the truth NOW.”

After another silent conversation, Donna and Noah sit down indicating a seat for her before telling her the truth about her family and herself.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 

* * *

 

 

Felicity Smoak knew she was somehow different than her peers.  When she was three years old, she found her friend Ashley sitting by herself on the playground.  Felicity knew something was wrong, how she knew was a mystery to her but she just knew.  

“Ashley, what is wrong?  Are you sick?” Ashley shook her head refusing to talk.  

Felicity suddenly felt pain in a part of her body she never felt pain in before.  She could hear a voice saying, “Be a good girl.  Daddy loves you so show him how much you love me.” Not understanding what was happening Felicity ran to her mom.

In a babble that Donna thankfully understood, Felicity explained the pain and the voice.  A look of horror and sympathy crossed over her mother’s face before she told Felicity to stay right there.   Watching her mother and her friend talk, Felicity felt a sense of relief merged with fear.  As Ashley cried, Donna wrapped her up in her arms soothing her.  Later, Ashley’s father was taken away as Ashley’s mother called him names crying, “How could you?  She is your daughter.”

That was the first but not the last time that Felicity heard voices, felt pain, or acted as a saving angel to another person.  She hated this curse.  Her mother said she was special but Felicity didn’t want to be special.  None of her friends had to deal with this.  Felicity wanted to meet someone having no clue about them like everyone else.

There was a plus side, however, that she discovered when she went to MIT.  No matter how much she drank, she never got drunk.  At a bar with her friends, she was slipped drugs in her drink but they had no effect on her.  When the kid tried to stick his hand up her skirt, she decked him.  The police arrested him that night.  The bar was given a warning making it safer for the women students in the area. All through college, Felicity was the designated driver.

Being the youngest person at MIT was already tough so adding this special ability was something Felicity avoided at all costs.  Once she moved to Starling City working at Queen Consolidated she finally found that normal life she craved.  She avoided using her special gift instead concentrating on being a great IT employee, going out with people from work, chilling in her townhouse with Netflix, and maintaining a low profile.  It was wonderful until she came into the spotlight quite by accident.  A glitch in the servers determined someone was trying to hack in.  Felicity noticed it stopping the hack before any valuable information was obtained.  With the passion of a computer nerd, Felicity couldn’t help staying very late to fix the servers so nobody could breach them again.  The security guard mentioned this to the IT manager while Moira Queen was walking into the building.  

\---------------------------------------------------

Getting a call asking her to go to the executive floor for her meeting with Moira Queen made Felicity’s heart stop.  Was she being fired?  Maybe they thought she was the one who did the hack in the first place?  Why would Moira Queen who didn’t know her want a meeting?  The words out of Mrs. Queen’s mouth after she arrived were more shocking.

“Ms. Smoak, I heard all about what you did for the company the other night.  I want to thank you for your dedication.  In your file, it shows you graduated from MIT with dual masters degrees at the age of 19.  If that wasn’t impressive enough, you also managed to minor in business.  How much do you know about Queen Consolidated?”  Moira inquired as Felicity kept a neutral look on her face.  Moira Queen was a master at keeping her feelings hidden but Felicity could sense a concern about ….. Oliver Queen.  Hmmm.

“I actually did a lot of research on all the companies who tried to recruit me, Mrs. Queen.  I know a good amount about QC.  The information I found was the main reason I choose you.”

“Ms. Smoak, I am going to propose something unusual to you.  I hope you hear me out completely before you make your decision.  My son, Oliver, has taken his role as CEO of the company.  Oliver just returned from 5 years away from civilization.  Although he wasted his time at college before the Gambit trip, he is intelligent and a changed man.  He does need assistance to navigate his way through the rough waters of being CEO.  His technical knowledge is limited, his business experience is little and the board is reluctant to trust him.”  

“I am sorry to hear this but how am I involved?”

“I would like you to become his assistant.  You will be much more than that and your pay scale will certainly be reflective of that.  Oliver needs someone to help him learn technology and business.  I read your file, talk to your superior, and researched you before I contacted you.  Oliver needs you, Ms. Smoak.  Queen Consolidated needs Oliver.  Would you consider my proposal?”  Shocked was not even the word for Felicity that day.  

“May I have a few days to think about it?”

“Of course.  Here is the contract with your new salary, benefits, job requirements, etc. for you to look over.”

\-----------------------------------------------------

A week later, Felicity is being introduced to Oliver Queen.  When he reached out to shake her hand, Felicity was flooded with thoughts.  

“I’m sorry I have to do this but making you forget will be like it never happened.”

“I only wish I could make someone feel something because they wanted ME, not because I used a potion from my own body to do so.”

“Mom, you of all people, should understand why I don’t have a girlfriend or wife.  Who could love me like I am?”

More and more of these thoughts invaded her brain until one thing became crystal clear - Oliver was a vampire with special love potion number 9 he uses on women nightly.  Seeing the spark of desire in his eyes flare, Felicity drops his hand.  

Managing to stay away from anything personal for three months, Felicity’s will power brakes when Oliver kisses her.

___________________________________________________________

“Take what you need.” her hands guided his mouth to the pulse point as she squeezed his cock with her tight pussy.

“No, not with you.  How did you know?” Oliver cried out.

“You won’t turn me and your sex drug doesn’t affect me.  I can feel your hunger.  Make me yours, Oliver.  I want you to.”

For one minute she felt his hunger taking over but she hears his thoughts.

“No, I want her to be mine because she wants to.  I refuse to drug her.  I won’t do it.  I will just go find someone else to drink from after.  I don’t have to have the sex with it.”

Oliver doesn’t understand but tonight is not the night to explain.  He needs time so time he will get.

“No worries we still have time.”

“You know about me!  How is that possible?” Oliver whispers in a shocked tone.  


End file.
